Display fixtures are often used in retail stores or other environments as part of a display system to present various products to consumers. For example, electronic devices can be displayed in stores to draw the interest of potential consumers. The display fixtures provide consumers with the opportunity to handle or use a number of sample or representative devices before purchasing an electronic device in a factory or otherwise sealed package.
Some display fixtures are specifically designed to provide consumer access to a number of digital cameras, mobile phones, e-readers or other electronic devices. The sample electronic devices are retained by the fixture and arranged so that consumers can handle the device and inspect the user interface. Sample electronic devices can be selectively lifted from a display fixture so that consumers can handle and explore features of the devices. A security tether cable may be connected between each of the electronic devices and the display fixture so as to deter theft. If a sample electronic device is moved beyond a predetermined distance from the display fixture, the security tether cable can activate an audible alarm to alert store workers. The audible alarm may continue until a store worker arrives at the display fixture to deactivate the alarm.